


Wait, No, I Can Explain; It Was a Mistake!

by VenomQuill



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Filbrick can go to hell for all I care, Gen, How It COULD Have Ended, Science Fair, Some people may not even have a lifetime to ruin, implied gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 08:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12339171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenomQuill/pseuds/VenomQuill
Summary: When Stanford's project breaks and he is written off by the judges, he finds a familiar candy wrapper nearby. Blame is laid and Stanley is promptly expelled from the household. We know the story of betrayal and hurt and years of ruin. But what if one factor of the equation had been tweaked?After all, some people might not even have a life to ruin.





	Wait, No, I Can Explain; It Was a Mistake!

**Author's Note:**

> Find it on dA: http://fav.me/dbqb699

“I can make it on my own!” The words shot through the quiet evening like shotgun bullets. “I don’t need you!” The door to the red car on the street opened and slammed shut. “I don’t need anyone!” Footsteps stomped across the street. “I’ll make millions and you’ll rue the day you turned your back on me!” The car snarled to life. Headlights blazed and the door slammed as the driver turned on the gas before his door was even closed. His car spun around on the road, knocking over Filbrick’s trashcans as it went and zipped away.

Stanley glared at the road ahead. However, as the Faux anger in his words began to die, his shoulders slumped and his snarl fell away. His mind went numb. What was he going to do? What had just happened? What had he _done?_

He couldn’t think on that just yet. After all, having his best friend–his own twin brother–snap at him in such a way, rubbing in his nose his fault and everything that went with it, and being thrown out into the street with his own garbage name still had him reeling.

Yellow light.

Stanley approached an intersection. He let his foot off the gas and started to slow his car.

Red light.

Whoa, that was sudden. Having slightly less time, Stanley’s car jerked to a stop. There was no one else on this road. Stanley leaned forward and looked both ways. Well… no one there… no, running a red light would just add to his problems. Like he could afford the traffic ticket, anyway.

Green light.

Stanley’s car started forward. He’d just picked up a bit of speed as he went through the intersection. Stanley grimaced as a light brighter than the midday sun bounced off his mirrors and burned his eyes. _HRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNK!_

 

*          *          *          *          *

 

Stanford, fuming, paced the length of his room. His fingers squeezed the pamphlet in his hands tighter and caused it to wrinkle. He could hear their parents arguing downstairs. The youngest member Of the family was screaming. Stanford’s ears rang as the conversation he’d just taken part in looped in his head. The room was a bit messier now that Filbrick had torn some of his and Stanley’s things out of it in a fit. He was never the cleanest guy and anger only made it worse.

_Anger._

Filbrick had a right to be angry and so did Stanford. It was all Stanley’s fault. That damn jealous knucklehead costed Stanford everything– _everything!–_ and all he could do was offer to play in the ocean on a sailboat? What kind of idiot did Stanford look like? That plan had just been a dumb kid’s dream, nothing more. It was their pet project, something to do together in the downtime. West Coast Tech had been the _real_ break. It would’ve pulled him out of New Jersey and would’ve made him a world renowned scientist! It was a much smarter and much better plan than leaving on a sailboat. A _sailboat!_ Those things don’t last in rough oceans.

Stanford’s thoughts were broken as a siren wailed nearby. Stanford hesitated and then rolled his eyes. “Nice going, Stanley. Probably just ran a red light or something. God. He never learns, does he?” Now that he’d started speaking, Stanford turned his inward hate into words. “Give me a Goddamn break, he didn’t even try to make an excuse! Only ‘I thought we were going to go out sailing’ or whatever. He’s twelve all over again. Erg! He just needs to _grow up!_ Ha! Grow up. Well, he’ll need to now. That’s for damn sure.” Stanford wavered in step. He shook his head and kept pacing. “Stupid. Just… stupid!”

_Weeeeeoooooooo! Weeeeeeeeeeeooooooo! Weo-weo-weo-weo-weo-weo-weo-weo-weo-weo! Weeeeeeeooooo!_

Stanford winced as the intense siren blared right outside his window. He looked back. Funny. That didn’t _sound_ like a police siren. He stalked to the window and opened the curtains. Outside, the ambulance was illuminated in Red and gold as it raced down the street. Stanford narrowed his eyes. The police siren was still crying out farther down the road. Well, looks like some poor sap just got in the bad end of a fight… or an accident…

Stanford shut the blinds and went back to pacing. His anger ebbed a bit in worry, though. That wasn’t… _Stanley_ , was it? He didn’t run a red light and get hit by another car, did he? No, no he couldn’t have. Stanley was great at not getting hit. He used to make a game of it when they first got their licenses. Yeah, some idiot probably ran his car into the fire hydrant or there was _another_ fender bender… which resulted in an ambulance…

Eventually, a knock came at the front door. Stanford, tired and ready to go to bed, now, walked up to the window and opened the curtains. A police car parked in front of their door.

 

*          *          *          *          *

 

 _Beep… beep… beep…_ God that was annoying. Even in his drugged, barely conscious mind, Stanley was annoyed. Wasn’t there a way to shut off the stupid machine? Or was that the machine that monitored his heart? Man, that would suck. To have his heart stop beeping or whatever. The flat-line noise was even more annoying, though. Heh. Teetering on life or death because of an annoying beeping noise. Stanford would be pretty done with him. Speaking of which, where was he?

Stanley opened his eyes and looked about. Yep. Cramped space. Weird. He didn’t see Stanford. What time was it? Was he supposed to be at the science fair thing to meet with the people? Oh, man. Jeez, what a bad time for Stanley to almost die. He should’ve stayed home for another day or so before deciding to Go out to… to… Stanley’s eyebrows furrowed. What was he doing? Why was he going out…?

“Stanley?”

Stanley looked around. Oh! There he was! Sitting on the seat nearest was Stanford. His round eyes stayed on Stanley. “Ford?” Stanley croaked. He gulped. Ah, man. Not a bad voice, too.

“You’re awake.” Stanford hopped to his feet. “How are you feeling? Can you hear me? Are you still here?”

Stanley waved one of his hands. “I’m fine. Ow. Fine.” He winced as his arm hurt from the motion. An idea popped into his head. “Yeah, Ford. Hey.” He looked up. “You mind telling me where I am? I, uh… thought I was in a recycling factory.”

“You’re in the ICU- wait, recycling factory?” Stanford echoed.

Stanley couldn’t resist a smile. “Yeah, because it’s _soda-pressing_ in here.”

“Oh my- Stanley! This is serious! You almost died!” Stanford exclaimed.

“Yeesh. Bro, I’m fine.” Stanley shifted. Ow. “Yeah. So, what’s ICU? That’s the hospital, right?”

Stanford nodded. “Intensive Care Unit. They, uh, won’t let more than two people In here at a time. Since Mom’s at work, it’s just me.”

“Oh, right. Yeah.” _Makes sense._

“What happened? Do you remember?”

“What happened?” Stanley echoed. “Oh, Jeez. I, uh…” His eyebrows furrowed. “I… yeah, what was I doing? I mean, I remember…” he shut his eyes. “Lights. Like, really bright lights.” He opened his eyes. “Whoa, I didn’t hit anyone did I?”

Stanford slowly shook his head. “No, you didn’t. Stanley, what day is it?”

Stanley thought for a moment. “Uh… yesterday was Tuesday so it’s Wednesday, right?” Stanford blinked. “Wait! Uh, it’s not Wednesday. Thursday? …ah, man! I didn’t go into a coma or anything, did I?” A panic now laced his words. Oh, dude. A _coma._ He couldn’t even fathom it.

“No! No, you, uh, weren’t in a coma.” Stanford shook his head. “You just… it’s been a while.” There was resignation in his tone now. “It’s been a few days.”

“You mean it’s… uh… Friday?” Stanley grinned. Stanford hesitated and then nodded. “What are you doing here, then? Aren’t you supposed to be making sure that weird machine is working or somethin’?”

Stanford flinched. “Yeah, no. I’m staying here with you.”

Stanley’s smile wavered. “What do you mean? So, it’s Thursday? Or did you already check it?” _If he’d been let in, Stanford wouldn’t be moping. But they had to have let him in, that machine was- was- Einstein couldn’t have done it and Ford wasn’t even out of school yet! They’d be idiots to just_ not _accept him._

“I already checked it.”

 _Oh good._ Stanley relaxed a bit. “Heh. So, just checking up on your brother. Skippin’ school?”

“It’s six at night, Stanley.”

“Oh.” Stanley looked out the window. The sun was very low. “That would’Ve been funny.”

“Stanley you- you almost _died!_ ” Stanford whined.

Stanley frowned. “Hey, calm down, Sixer. I’m alright! Say, uh, what happened?”

Stanford hesitated, mulling over his potential words. Oh man. He only did that in _really_ serious topics- not even in school! Well, he knew the answer to everything ever so he didn’t need to think on the answer to a school question. “You were T-boned by a semi-truck.”

“A semi-truck?” Stanley echoed. “You mean those big ol’ trucks that carry around oil and cement and stuff?” Stanford nodded. “Whoa! And I survived! Ha! The world can’t take me down!” Stanley’s grin turned into a smirk. “Don’t look so mopey! Don’t think I could’a died. We Pines are made of tougher stuff than trucks, right?”

A small smile flitted over Stanford’s features. “Yeah. We’re, uh, tough.”

“Tough as a Pine, right?”

“Pines are technically softer wood,” Stanford pointed out. “Oaks are the strongest type of… wood…” he sighed as Stanley started to mouth what he said.

“Yeah, I know. You’re too literal.” Stanley laid back and shifted so that he was more comfortable. “So, uh… yeeeeeah. Any cute nurses?”

Stanford shook his head, though he couldn’t fight off a smile. “The youngest one easily has ten years on you.”

 

*          *          *          *          *

 

Stanley grinned up at him with that same teasing look he loved so much. Stanford had been sitting by his bed for hours–eleven last night and another four today to be exact–and he was still torn. Stanley had mild amnesia. He still thought it was Wednesday, three days before the judges came. It was Monday, now, just two days after the fact. Stanford should be mad at him. In fact, he still was. Stanley ruined his chances of the college of a lifetime. But… Stanley almost _died._ He almost didn’t _have_ a lifetime to ruin. Not only did he almost die, he still looked up at Stanford with upmost love and trust. He asked about his machine in excitement. When Stanford didn’t answer right away, he panicked.

Stanley destroyed his machine. But, Stanley _liked_ his machine.

“…Stanford?”

The word brought him out of his thoughts. Stanford looked down at his confused, concerned brother. Only Stanley could be concerned over his perfectly healthy twin while he was in the ICU after almost being crushed by a semi-truck. “Yeah?”

_“Hey, what's the word, Sixer?”_

Stanley smiled a bit. “Am I losing you?”

_“Can you explain what this was doing next to my broken project?!”_

“Uh…” _No, I almost lost you._ “No, Stanley. You, uh, you didn’t.”

_“Ho-okay. I might have accidentally been, horsing around–”_

“You didn’t lose me, Stanley. I’m…” _Sorry._ The first word that came to mind was _sorry._

 _“This was no accident, Stan;_ you _did this! You did this because you couldn’t handle me going to college on my own!”_

Jesus, why does Stanley never fail to be an enigma to him? Stanford could learn everything about anything. Science, Math, History, complex or simple, language- everything but _Stanley._

_“Look, this was a mistake! Although if you think about it, maybe there’s a silver lining. Huh? Treasure hunting?”_

 “I’m sorry,” Stanford finally sighed.

 _“Are you kidding me? Why would I want to do anything with the person who sabotaged my entire_ future?! _”_

“Aw, don’t be sorry. I was probably bein’ stupid again or something.” Stanley rolled his Eyes.  “I barely got my driver’s license, remember?”

_“You did what, you knucklehead?”_

The heart monitor continued to beep. Stanford shrunk into himself a bit. The emotions and thoughts that swirled in his head prevented any clear thoughts.

_“Stanley? What’s goin’ on in here?”_

Stanley looked up at him, expecting an answer. His movements were still sluggish and Stanford could see the dullness in his eyes. He was under heavy painkillers. So many bones had been fractured, some broken, lots of stitches…

_“Wait, no, I can explain; it was a mistake!”_

“Stanley, I…”

 _“You ignoramus! Your brother was gonna be our ticket out of this dump! All you ever do is lie and cheat and ride on your brother’s coattails. Well this time you cost our family potential_ millions! _And until_ you _make us a fortune, you aren’t welcome in this household!”_

Stanley piped up, “You okay?” A smile made its way onto his face. “Poindexter, don’t take all the credit. There’s nothin’ you can do to hurt me like this.”

_“What?! Stanford, tell him he’s bein’ crazy! … Stanford? Don’t leave me hangin’. High six?”_

Stanford shut his eyes. “No. No it wasn’t your fault. It was an accident.” He opened his eyes again. A small smile crept up on him. “It was an accident, Stanley.”

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone's alive, I swear! Stanley got mild amnesia for the first day or so. He was asleep from Saturday night, Sunday, and most of Monday. So when he wakes up, he's too groggy to remember anything past the previous Tuesday. Stanford stays by his side the entire time. Stanley eventually remembers what happened and can't stop apologizing. Luckily, after having a bit of time to vent while Stanley went through surgery, Stanford realizes that though Stanley might have blown Stanford's chances at his dream college, they nearly blew his chances at _life._ No education in the world is worth that. So Stanford gives him as much forgiveness as he can (though there will always be that crack in the wall) and goes to Backupsmore when the time comes. There he meets Fiddleford. Things proceed as normal- as normal as they can be.
> 
> Meanwhile, Stanley meets all the cute nurses, Stanford sneaks in better food, and they work on homework together (which means Stanley copied off of Stanford and stanford chastised him) until Stanley's well enough for school. Filbrick doesn't want him in the house, but Stanford and their mom together cornered Filbrick. _"He's staying here with us and if you don't like that, you may as well leave, Filbrick!"_ Also, Stanley gets a new car.


End file.
